Ferbessa amor imposible
by elaventureroneptorybeemo
Summary: bueno imagínense que dos personas una castaña y un peliverde se conocen en un parque pasen y lean


Ferbessa ¿amor imposible?

Era una mañana tranquila en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

En una cama de sábanas violetas, donde descansaba una joven de pelo castaño al parecer se acababa de despertar a plena vista se veía con una cara de tristeza y porque no, el día anterior termino con su novio "punk" porque se dio cuenta que la estaba engañando con otra, pero bueno faltaba una semana para que terminara el verano y como una vez le dijeron Carpe Diem se vistió y se fue a la cocina.

En ella se encontraba una persona de bata blanca con obvio acento alemán

**Heinz**: buenos días hija-dijo claramente feliz

**Vanessa**: que tiene de bueno

**Heinz**: que te pasa desde anoche andas rara que ese vagabundo te hizo llorar

Vanessa se puso a llorar y corrió hacia afuera del departamento

**Heinz**: ese hijo de su "#$%& ma### me la va a pagar

En otro lado

"ya sé lo que haremos hoy" exclamaba una voz feliz

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto una voz tierna

**Ferb**: ya basta estoy harto de esta monótona rutina tu Phineas haces todo ni me pides opinión y yo hago el trabajo duro y no me das el crédito y tu Isabella está bien que estés enamorada de mi hermano pero no seas grosera con el cuñado y además no es el único que debes saludar y además si me saludabas en el primer capitulo

**Phineas**: cálmate hermano

**Ferb**: no, yo me voy (se va)

**Phineas**: oh que mal, oye y Perry

En la guarida de Perry

**Monograma**: agente P no hemos investigado que está haciendo Doof pero según Carl su hija termino con su novio y tu sabes que tan protector es, ve antes de que algo malo pase buena suerte agente P "saludo militar"

Dobi dubi duba Perry "se va"

Ferb iba sin razón al parque de Danville llorando al parecer y se sentó en una banca cerca de una muchacha que igualmente lloraba pero no le hizo caso él seguía llorando pero más fuerte la joven al darse cuenta que el de al lado era el que más lloraba le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo "porque estas triste Ferb"

**Ferb**: ¡Vanessa!-Dijo en tono feliz

**Vanessa**: y dime

**Ferb**: me enoje con mi hermano él se lleva todo el crédito de lo que hacemos

**Vanessa**: mmm una crisis, bueno yo no tengo hermanos pero si un papá casi infantil y cuando me hace algo malo yo lo perdono y bueno no lo vuelve a hacer a veces

**Ferb**: gracias y tu porque lloras

**Vanessa**: una tontería

**Ferb**: no quieres un café

**Vanessa**: claro

Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociadoooos

Entra Perry destruyendo una ventana y es atrapado por una jaula

**Heinz**: oh Perry el ornitorrinco si no te habrá dicho monoceja Vanessa termino con ese vagabundo

**Perry**: "asiste"

**Heinz**: por eso cree el destructinador de ex y bueno es como tirar dos pájaros de un tiro tu me entiendes

Suena un teléfono

**Heinz**: hola…Vanessa…que bueno…como lo sabes… aaa si adiós

**Perry**: con una cara de "y"

**Heinz**: bueno cancelo el inador de hoy ahrrrr destrúyelo si quieres, me voy a acostar "se va"

**Perry**:"se sale de la jaula y destruye el inador y se va"

Mientras tanto

**Ferb**: y que quieres

**Vanessa**: un frape capuchino y tu

**Ferb**: un expreso americano, si solo espera que venga el mesero

Después de pedir las ordenes y le dieran el café Vanessa y Ferb platicaban de lo que le gustaba lo que les disgustara y al parecer se parecían mucho

**Vanessa**: pero este verano me ha enseñado que en realidad estaba enamorada de otra persona

**Ferb**: y de quien estas enamorada

**Vanessa**: bueno no estoy tan segura pero creo que no va a funcionar el es más pequeño y…

Solo fue interrumpida por un dulce y tierno beso de Ferb, se retiro pero Vanessa lo acerco otra vez era, un momento mágico para ambos

**Ferb:** y que

**Vanessa**: tú también me amas

**Ferb**: "asiste"

**Vanessa**: pero crees que sea correcto

Ferb solo toma un micrófono y empieza a cantar

watch?v=dvfZ95ueOcQ

Con unas ansias locas  
quiero verte hoy  
espero ese momento  
en que escuche tu voz  
Y cuando al fin  
estemos juntos los dos  
Que importa qué dirán  
tu padre y tu mama  
aquí solo importa nuestro amor  
te quiero  
(coro)  
amor prohibido murmuran por  
las calles  
porque somos de distintas  
sociedades  
amor prohibido nos dice todo  
el mundo  
el dinero no importa  
en ti y en mi  
ni en el corazón  
oh, oh baby  
Aunque soy pobre  
todo esto que te doy  
vale más que el dinero  
porque si es amor  
Y cuando al fin  
estemos juntos los dos  
Que importa qué dirá  
también la sociedad  
aquí solo importa nuestro amor  
te quiero  
(coro)

**Vanessa**: eso sientes por mí

**Ferb**: desde el primer día que te vi

**Vanessa**: y una cosa mas esa canción era para chicas

**Ferb**: que la querías cantar tu

**Vanessa**: bueno en realidad no

**Ferb**: cambiando de tema ya son las 9:30 no quieres venir conmigo, digo a mi casa

**Vanessa**: claro porque no

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba cosa que era rara para la joven pero no para el peliverde, solo se regalaban cariñosas sonrisas

**Vanessa**: James C. Fletcher no es familiar tuyo

**Ferb**: no solo es una confusión de apellidos, pero mi abuelo lo conoció

**Vanessa**: ah

**Ferb**: ya llegamos

En camino a la entrada iban tomados de la mano, Ferb toco el timbre y fue recibido por una histérica Candace

**Candace**: ¡Ferb papá y mamá te están buscado dónde estabas! y que haces con esta gótica agarraditos de las manos

Al oír esto Vanessa se puso visiblemente enojada

**Ferb**: por favor Candace, es una larga historia deja que entre ya es muy tarde mi amiga dormirá con nosotros

**Candace**: bueno entra le llamare a mamá para que sepa que estas aquí, Phineas ya está en su habitación

**Ferb**: vamos Vanessa, Ferb la jala hacia su habitación

Al llegar encontraron a un Phineas llorando en una orilla de su cama, al ver a Ferb se lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo

**Phineas**: Ferb lo siento si te hice algo malo

**Ferb**: no te preocupes yo no debí enojarme-dijo apartándolo

**Phineas**: y quien es tu amiga

**Vanessa**: hola que tal, soy Vanessa la que salvaste en Tokio

**Phineas**: a ya me acorde, pasa ay que dormi...

No termino la frase porque se durmió, pero Ferb lo llevo a su cama y Vanessa fue y se sentó en la cama de al lado Ferb la acompaño pero antes debía enseñarle algo fue a su mesita de noche saco un libro y de el saco una rosa aplastada y se la dio

**Vanessa**: que es esto

**Ferb**: la guarde desde esa vez que te fuiste en parís

Una lagrima surco una mejilla de la joven y se abalanzo contra el chico y le dio un tierno beso, francés por cierto

En eso pasaba Candace y abrió los ojos como platos y los reprimió

**Candace**: mírenla el Michael Jackson mujer

**Ferb**: por favor

**Candace**: je je solo era un chiste ya duérmanse

Al irse Candace Ferb se acostó y Vanessa junto a él y lo abrazo el peliverde se ruborizo y después se durmió.

Era otra mañana tranquila en Danville

Todos seguían durmiendo en la residencia Flynn-Fletcher menos dos personas

**Vanessa**: y tú crees que deberíamos decírselo a nuestros padres

**Ferb**: "asiste"

**Vanessa**: pero no crees que no acepten lo nuestro

**Ferb**: Vanessa por vigésima vez, si nos quieren permitirán lo nuestro

**Vanessa**: bueno me convenciste

**Phineas**: oigan ay personas que quieren dormir-dijo Phineas soñoliento

Vanessa solo dio una risa traviesa

Llegaba la hora del desayuno

Todos estaban en el comedor Lawrence y Linda fueron tolerables por lo que hizo Ferb y también preguntaron por su acompañante y Ferb le conto la situación omitiendo lo del beso, quería decírselo junto con Vanessa

**Ferb**: mamá, papá

Los dos se quedaron pasmados porque Ferb le agarraba la mano a la chica gótica

**Ferb**: Vanessa y yo debemos decirles algo

**Linda**: ¿qué?-dijo con un tono nervioso

Los labios del peliverde empezaron a temblar y se puso más nervioso, Vanessa le dio una mirada reconfortante y le dio la valentía para decirlo

**Ferb**: Vanessa y yo nos queremos mucho-dijo un poco más seguro

Los dos se quedaron pensando en lo que acababan de decir, Linda miro a Lawrence y él se encogió de hombros Vanessa y Ferb se quedaron preocupados

**Lawrence**: bueno si los dos se quieren no ay problemas

Ferb y Vanessa gritaron de la emoción y otra vez se besaron


End file.
